With Blood on our Hands and Ice in our Veins: Great Northern War
by Doglover7
Summary: In the 1700's, tensions are high in Northern Europe. With Sweden having taken much land from Poland and Russia he starts closing in on Denmark and Norway. Many nations under the threat of Sweden's ambition ally to stop him, but some have desire for their own empires. These nations blinded by ambition put weaker nations like Iceland, Finland, and the Baltics in danger to gain power.
1. Chapter 1

A.N-I do not own Hetalia. This is about war, so it will be semi-dark, but there will still be humor. This is my first historical Hetalia story, so constructive criticism and ideas/opinions are appreciated, but not nessecary, although they motivate me to update. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

1611, Svalbard

Bitter, deadly cold. That was the first thing that she was aware of. Her tiny form shivered against the arctic winds that caressed her body with a quiet fierceness. The ground was covered in snow several feet thick, and the only colors which she could see was the white of the snow and the grey of the sky. For most people, the sheer brutality of this tundra would be too much to withstand, but she wasn't like most people. She didn't understand it yet, but she was special. What she did understand; however, was that she was lonely. She wanted friends more than anything. She knew that she wouldn't be able to stand being alone forever. The spirits of the land were calling to her, telling her to follow the sounds of their voices and she listened to them. They led her to a rocky shore where the waves of the sea crashed into smooth granite boulders and frozen glaciers. She noticed little pawprints in the snow. They led to a den where she found a baby Arctic Fox with it's dead mother. She took the little animal in her arms. It would die if she didn't take care of it. It would need food, luckily there was a crate of whale meat near the shore. She was going through the crate with one arm while holding the fox with the other when she heard a child's voice shout "hey, why are you going through our stuff?"

She turned around to see two young men and a boy looking at her. You explained to them that you needed the food for the fox. They nodded and the boy muttered something, but you didn't catch what it was. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" asked the man with the axe. She told them that she didn't know how she got there or why she was alone. The man sighed. "Do you have a name?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know if I have a name." She answered. The other man pointed to the necklace around her neck. Look at the necklace. It means that she is one of us, and look at her hair and eyes, she is clearly my little sister. he sounded happy, but his face held no emotion. What did he mean by one of them? She didn't care. They could be her friends, if they weren't the scary type of people. He walked up to her and took a look at her necklace. Reading the markings on her necklace, he said "I see... your name is Svalbard. I'm your big brother Norway. That man with the axe is my partner Denmark and the boy with the bird is your other big brother Iceland." he said, introducing her to their group.

Svalbard nodded and shyly introduced herself. The man called Denmark grinned and laughed obnoxiously. "I Denmark, as the king of King of Northern Europe, declare Svalbard as territory of The Kingdom of Denmark-Norway!" he shouted. Well he's annoying, Svalbard thought. Norway put Denmark in a chokehold. "Stupid Dane" he muttered.

Svalbard was confused. How did she get here? She only remembered waking up here not long ago. "How did I get here?" she asked them.

A few days ago with the three Nordics...

Norway had gathered Denmark and Iceland together to discuss the discovery of an uninhabited archipelago discovered halfway between Norway and Iceland, to the north. He was going to lead an expedition to the archipelago and start settlements there. If everything went according to plan, a child who looked like him. He would have another little sibling. The fact that the place is uninhabited means that this child won't even exist until he got there and started a settlement, so it will be his little sibling. The others were coming with him, of course. After all, Denmark was his partner, they were the Kingdom of Denmark-Norway, and Iceland was still a child and couldn't be left alone.

As soon as they got to the islands, Denmark started to look for a child. Norway rolled his eyes. "Stupid Dane, the child won't show up for a couple days. For now, let's just set up camp."

A few days after they got there, they left the camp to look for the child. Denmark laughed. Doesn't this exploring remind you of the good old Viking days? Norway actual thought the Dane said something that wasn't stupid and nodded his head. They looked everywhere, but had no luck finding any children. When they got back, they noticed a little girl rummaging through their supply whale meat. Could it be the child they were looking for? "Hey, why are you going through our stuff." yelled Iceland.

The girl turned around and Norway saw the necklace she wore. New territories always appeared with one on so that older countries could recognize them. That wasn't all. The girl had the same hair color as him and their eyes and facial expressions looked the same. Norway had a little sister.

Back to Svalbard...

Svalbard listened to Norway as he told her that she appeared due to him coming to the island and settling it and that she was his new dependency. "So I'm here because you're here." she replied. Norway nodded. "Ja, that means I'm your big brother. You should call me big brother, okay." he told her, crouching to her height and holding his arms out. Svalbard went up to Norway and embraced him. "Okay, big brother!"

With their expedition complete, it was time for the three Nordics to take Svalbard back to their house. They had a lot to do back home, mainly having to do with a war against Sweden. Simply put, Denmark and Norway were not at all happy that Sweden(and Finland, but he is rather peaceful at the moment. Don't worry, he'll get more badass later)left. On the way back, Svalbard passed the time playing with toys with Iceland. "What are they talking about that is so important that we aren't allowed to hear?" she asked the older boy. Iceland sighed. "They are probably talking about killing Sweden. They used to be friends with Sweden but Denmark and Sweden had a falling out. They won't let me in the Sweden talks, either. How's that fox doing, by the way? It will be nice for Mr. Puffin to have a friend." Iceland told her.

Svalbard giggled slightly. "She's doing better now that there is plenty of food. I hope your bird is nice to her. By the way, big brother Iceland, what does the fox say?(couldn't resist the song reference)" Iceland shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's the secret of the fox." he replied.

When they got back to Norway and Denmark's home, Denmark left right away. Big brother Norway, where is Denmark going. Norway rolled his eyes. "To kill Sweden. The idiot Dane should carefully plan first and not rush in though. The enemy may be an arrogant Swede, but he knows what he's doing." Norway told Svalbard. Wow, Denmark must really hate this Sweden guy I keep hearing about, Svalbard thought.

Soon after, Denmark returned covered in wounds and blood. Norway ran up to him and asked him how it went. Denmark growled. I lost. Sweden, that bastard! I will dye my hands with his blood. he told Norway, who replied by rolling his eyes. "Denmark, you idiot! You must plan these things thoroughly, not rush head first into battle. War is all about strategy. Come on, let's just get your wounds cleaned.

1611, Sweden

Sweden needed to carefully plan his next few moves against that Danish bastard. News had gotten out that Denmark and Norway have gotten themselves more territory, some sort of island thing. This was war, and Sweden needed to get more territory to compete with Denmark. He got up from the table he was sitting at with Finland, his wife. "Where are you going, Sve?" Finland asked as Sweden got up. Sweden told Finland plainly. "I'm going to get more land."

Sweden knew of a young and weak nation next to Finland by the name of Russia and of course he could always beat up Poland to get more land in the Baltics. Poland was always a good target, so Sweden decided to target him. He found Poland with Lithuania and started the attack.

Soon after, Sweden had taken Estonia and Latvia from Poland and Lithuania, who were fleeing the battlefield covered in wounds. Sweden hadn't had enough yet. He turned his attention to the young Russia.

Sweden drew closer and closer to the younger and much newer nation, covered in blood from his previous conquests. He launched an attack and pummeled Russia to the ground. "Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?" The young man cried to his attacker.

Sweden smirked. "I win. I beat you. You have to give me some land." Sweden told him. Little did Sweden know that he had made himself two enemies who were bitter and wanted revenge. On one hand, there was Poland, who was trying to keep hold of his waning power. On the other hand, there was Russia, who would begin to grow more and more powerful.

Sweden returned home and showed Finland a Europe map, pointing to Russia. "Finland, my wife, soon this will all be ours."

Finland shook his head. "How?" he asked. Sweden smirked. "Simple, I beat up Russia." Finland was shocked. "You did WHAT?! Sve, you know I don't like hurting countries we have nothing to do with. What if he resists? What if he becomes more powerful and decides to hurt us?" Finland turned his attention to Denmark, which had a big red x over it. "Sve, what's this?" he asked, pointing to Denmark on the map.

Sweden actually laughed at that a tiny bit. "He will die" he answered. Finland's eyes widened. "WHAT! Did you talk to your king about this?" Finland shrieked. Sweden nodded with enthusiasm. "Of course I did. He loves it! Let's go kill some Danes!" Sweden's king appeared out of nowhere, screaming "For victory!" as he and Sweden rushed out the door. Finland just stared. "How did he get here?"

Denmark-Norway, 1611

Meanwhile at Denmark and Norway's house, a messenger rushed over to Denmark with a letter. He gave the letter to Denmark, who opened it and read it out loud. "To Denmark and Norway, we have gotten word that Sweden is going to invade Jamtland. It would be wise of you to prepare for battle."

Denmark and Norway made sure that their dependencies were safe and met Sweden on the battlefield. "Attack!"

Denmark had Sweden pinned to the ground, his axe lightly touching Swedens neck. "I suggest you leave and never return. If you don't I'll force you to watch as I kill your people." Denmark threatened.

Sweden knew Denmark was serious. After all, Denmark had done that before. It was what made Sweden finally decide to leave. Sweden knew better than to fight back now. He would avenge this loss later. "Retreat!"

Denmark watched happily as Sweden fled. He had certainly put that brat in his place. He held hands with Norway. Both nations' were stained liberally with blood.

Denmark and Norway mounted their horses and started heading home. When they got back, Iceland ran up to greet them. The small dependency embraced Norway. "Welcome home, big brother!"

Norway hugged his little brother. "Iceland, you are so sweet and cute. I really love it when you greet me like that. Promise to always greet me big brother, Iceland."

Iceland nodded. "I promise!"

1613, Sweden

Sweden was sitting with Finland. "Finland, it's over." Finland shook his head. "What do you mean?"

Sweden sighed. "The Kalmar War(1611-1613), we lost it. The Danish bastard and that Norwegian rat of his forced us to give up all the land between Tysfjord and Varangerfjord." Sweden answered.

Finland shook his head. "You must tread carefully, Sve. You have made yourself many enemies."

"I know" Sweden replied. "We need more land. I can always take some from Poland or Russia."

At that moment, Estonia came up to Sweden carrying some papers. "Mr. Sweden, here are the papers you asked for."

Sweden took the papers from Estonia and sent him off. "According to the data collected by my spies, we should target Poland and Lithuania. They are getting weaker, it seems. It also appears that they have a very weak dependent called Latvia. Easy enough to claim."

That year, Sweden launched his attack, but Poland fought back a lot stronger than Sweden expected. The countries fought day and night for years. This war would last until 1629

1629, Sweden

Sweden stood there triumphantly as a bloodied and battered Poland "agreed" to give him Latvia. This war lasted a long time and cost many lives, but Sweden knew that reward was worth the cost. With every conquest, Sweden was closer to taking away everything Denmark has. Sweden once again set his sights on Russia. The more land Sweden gained before going after Denmark the better.

Sweden began his attack on Russia. He laid low, watching his target's every move, and pounced at the best opportunity. He pummeled Russia to the ground. Russia's new ally, General Winter, was useless against Sweden, who spent his whole life surrounded by snow and ice. Russia has no choice but to give even more land to Sweden. This time was different though. This time, Russia left Sweden with a warning.

"You may have won this battle Sweden, but my war with you is far from over. You will reap what you sow, Sweden. I'm watching you. Try to take what is mine again and I will crush you. Try to hurt me again and Finland will belong to Russia."

1690, Denmark-Norway

It was night, and Norway and Denmark were out on the balcony, looking at the stars while discussing important business. "Denmark", said Norway, "Sweden is getting stronger, and that is worrisome. How long do we have before a major war, Denmark. Sweden has been targeting innocent nations and has taken much land from Poland and Russia in only a couple of years. It is only a matter of time before he comes after us."

Denmark laughed. "It's nothing the king of Northern Europe can't handle.", he said. Norway shook his head. "This is serious, Denmark! The whole world knows that Sweden wants you dead. I couldn't stand it if that happened. Sweden must be stopped. We should ally with Sweden's enemies, and attack him on all sides. We can't let him get to close to our land." Norway was right. With tensions nearing their climax in Northern Europe, the Great Northern War was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N-I do not own Hetalia. Please review, favorite, and follow, it is much appreciated.

1697, Sweden

The year was 1697, and Sweden was very worried. His king, Charles the Eleventh, was deathly ill. Sweden knew that things could get bad if his king were to die, because the king's young son, Charles the Twelfth, would inherit the crown. Charles the Twelfth was only eighteen. A spoiled little brat of a prince, he listened to none but his father. Sweden doubted that the cocky eighteen year old could manage Sweden's many battles, but there was still hope, for at least Charles the Twelfth was ambitious, and a king who lacks ambition does not conquer any territory. Sweden went to check with the doctor regarding King Charles the Eleventh's condition. "He is very weak, Sweden, and he smells of death. Prepare for the worst. I do not think that his majesty will live.", said the Doctor. Sweden shook his head solemnly. He had expected as much, but the words hurt to hear. Charles the Eleventh was a great king.

A few days later, on April 5th, 1697, King Charles the Eleventh of Sweden died and Charles the Twelfth took his place the same day. Sweden was concerned, his enemies would surely know how young his new king was and attack. It could be all over. He could lose all he had worked for. He could only hope that the young monarch was more experienced than he thought.

At the coronation of Sweden's new boss, the young king formerly introduced himself to the personification of his country, who he had seen with his father but was too busy being a spoiled brat to actually associate with. "Sweden, my home, country, and passion, I shall introduce myself even though you know who I an. I am Charles the Twelfth, son of the late King Charles the Eleventh. In God's grace, I am Charles the Twelfth, ruler of this great land.", he said to sighed. The boy was already proving to be a handful, but he was the king and Sweden couldn't be rude to him. "Would you care if I just call you Charles, my lord?", Sweden asked Charles the Twelfth. The king shook his head. "I don't mind, as long as you still call me lord."

1697, Denmark-Norway

Denmark had heard of Sweden's eighteen year old king and excited about this perfect opportunity to put Sweden in his place. He ran up to Norway, who was watching Iceland and Svalbard play with their dolls. "Norway, this is brilliant! Sweden has gotten himself an eighteen year old king! Now is the perfect time to attack him. Let's go bring down Sweden!"

Norway nodded his head. "Ja, now is a good time. Don't forget your axe and gun again, Denmark. It is a bit difficult to win a war without any weapons. Let's go. We can have the servants watch the children."

Denmark laughed at Norway's comment. "Come on Norge, you know I'm not dumb enough to go to war without weapons. Now come on, let's do this!", he exclaimed as he grabbed his axe, tossed a gun to Norway, and headed out the door.

1697, Sweden

Sweden stood with his army on the battlefield. Denmark and Norway had decided to attack him. He was surprised to see his king come onto the battlefield. "What are you doing here?", he asked." Charles gave a cocky smirk. "If a king does not stand with his men in battle, then he is a coward, and I am not a coward.", Charles said before rushing into battle.

Sweden turned to look at Finland. "We are doomed.", he said. Finland sighed. "Don't worry Sweden, you'll be fine. You've won before.", Finland chuckled nervously. Sweden nodded and joined in the the battlefield, Sweden and Denmark looked each other square in the face, their eyes filled with hate. "How dare you attack a nation after the death of his king, heartless Dane!", Sweden fiercely screeched at Denmark.

Denmark did not lift his glare off Sweden as he responded to the accusation. "And you, Sweden? Are you without blood on your hands? Abusing weaker countries and taking what belongs to them, and you call me heartless? You're the heartless one Sweden.", he yelled back at Sweden.

Denmark and Sweden ran at each other, yowling the cries of war. Sweden's sword and Denmark's axe made the clanging sound of metal hitting metal as they deflected each other's blows. In a rapid maneuver, Sweden had Denmark on the ground. Sweden had won, and hopefully, Denmark would stay away. He didn't, and over the next two years, these small battles caught the attention of an enemy of Sweden's in the east. Alliances will form, and these small battles will culminate in a great war that would last decades in Northern Europe. Old empires will fall and new empires will rise up from the destruction of war. In the end, Europe will never be the same.


End file.
